Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
by TwistedHumanity
Summary: Alex felt his cold hand cup her chin as he tilted her head up slightly and leaned down, connecting his full lips with her parted ones. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

Rating: M for language, violence, death reference, graphic scenes and sexual activity (future chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters, sadly. I don't own anything from Disney Channel. I only own the plot. No copyright intended.

This is my first fan fiction so please bare with me

* * *

**Waverly Place, New York**

Alex Russo lay sprawled across the orange couch with a magazine in hand and a bowl of popcorn on her lap. Digging her hand in the bowl she grabs a hand full of popcorn and shoves it in her mouth. A few kernels spill out and roll onto the carpeted floor, leaving a mess but she didn't pay much mind to it. _I'll clean that up later_.She knows damn well she won't, though.

Alex is so deep into her magazine; she doesn't even notice the door open and slam shut. The impact of the door connecting with the frame causes the loft to shake a little but as told, the young brunette doesn't even notice.

"Alex!" Justin snaps as he walks beside his incompetent sister. Alex as usual ignores him and continues flipping through the magazine.

"_Alex_" he says sternly, trying hard to get his sisters attention, though it's a lost cause. Aggravated by Alex's attempt to block him out, Justin snatches the magazine out from her hands and throws it across the loft.

The sudden motion of the magazine being ripped out her hands, snaps Alex back to reality, and she's about ready to punch someone's throat. Looking up she realizes that her brother was the one who disturbed her peace of mind. His face is red, the vein in his neck bulges out, his chest is heaving and his hands curl into fists. He looks angry with Alex, like he's ready to murder her. _But why?_ She would like to know because in all honesty she hasn't done anything to him. _Yet_. Well two can play that game.

Glaring at him she waits for a response but receives nothing. Her glare turns deadly as the silence between them grows. _Oh, if looks could kill_. After a moment of silence Alex is the one to speak up.

"_What_ Justin?" her voice is dripping with annoyance.

Justin's eyes turn into tiny slits before responding.

"Where is my Captain Jimbob Sherwood _lunch box_?" his voice is laced with anger and worry, wondering what Alex must have done to his prized possession.

Alex's rigid aura, relaxes and a smirk curls up her face, a playful twinkle in her golden brown orbs. It's about time he realizes that thing was missing. It's been what? Two years already? He's slower than she thought. Too bad she doesn't remember where it is, well actually, _who_ has it. You see, whenever Justin annoys her or tattles on her, she would take something from his room and put it in box under her bed labeled 'Justin's favorite things from his room'.

When he tattled on Alex about how she was failing Spanish and then gives a pocket elf (that she used to cheat her Spanish test) chocolate, causing it to bite her and make her mad with chocolate crave in the middle of a date, Alex was grounded for who knows how long. She promised to get even with him but what Justin didn't know was that she wasn't going to pull a prank on him. Instead she snuck into his room while we was having his Alien Language League meeting and took the most important thing to him (probably more important to him than his barely existent social life and girls). His one-of-a-kind Captain Jimbob Sherwood lunch box.

Then one day, Alex was bored and started surfing the web, when she saw the headline of the top story on . 'Actor who played Captain Jimbob Sherwood dies from aneurysm' _No wonder Justin was pmsing all day_, Alex thought to herself. Then a mental bulb lights up in her head as she remembers she still has Justin's stupid lunch box under her bed. Quickly she goes on eBay and places the lunch box on bid and just after a few days the price for the thing went through the roof. Close to $100,000 and Alex being the greedy, grudge-holding sister she is, she sells it. She doesn't really remember who she sold it to but she didn't care, as long as she got the money. Now what did she do with all that money? What others don't know is that Alex has a secret bank account and puts the majority of the money she gets (birthday money, Christmas checks, Graduation money, that beautiful $100,000 check) into that account. Just in case she doesn't become the Family Wizard and her plan B of becoming a famous drummer doesn't work out, at least she'll have something to fall back on.

Alex musters up a saccharine smile and raises an eyebrow, "How should I know? You know how much I hate your Sailor Sherbob shit, why would I have it?"

"It's _Captain Jimbob Sherwood_" he corrects her, "and you're the only person I know who has and would have taken my stuff. _Now where is it?_" by the tone of his voice, he means business but again, Alex has no idea where it is.

She rolls her eyes and groans while sitting up, "Dude, I just told you. I. Don't. Know. Where. It. Is." she stretches her statement out to reach her point.

Justin is fuming and he's mentally chocking Alex with a smile on his face. For a while he's quiet just glaring at his sadistic sister before he says icily, "I'll get you back Alex. You've pulled one too many pranks and schemes and it's about time for you get a taste of your own medicine"

"You mean like how you tried to get back at me with that Franken-girl that you made? Because honestly Justin if that's what getting even seems like to you then you need some serious work in that department" Alex states, her face is impassive.

His glare shoots daggers at her and he stalks away up to his room, sputting out incomprehendable consonants and vowels. When Alex hears his door slam shut she starts to mock him before muttering a quick _asshole_ in the direction he walked away.

A moment passes by and Alex was getting bored so she gets up and starts to look for the magazine that was earlier thrown across the room.

oOo

"Alex, where do you think you're going?" Theresa walks in from the terrace to find her daughter in front of a mirror dressed in skimpy washed out, ripped shorts, a lacy see-through crop top with a black bra underneath and black combat boots. Her hair is styled in messy waves, as if she had just gotten some in and her make-up, though consisting of a light sheen of strawberry flavored Carmex lip balm and very light blush, mainly focused on her eyes; cat-lined corners, a coat of mascara and some dark eye shadow. Her appearance ramped up her sex-appeal and she liked it very much. But Theresa didn't.

"Umm…to a party", Alex said as if it was pretty obvious.

"No, you're not. Not if you're looking like that" Theresa stated sternly.

"But mom-" Alex started to whine but was cut off by her mother, "No Alex, if you want to go to that party you're gonna have to go upstairs and change into some decent attire. You're lucky your father isn't here because you know he won't even let you step foot out of this building after seeing you like this"

Alex pouted knowing she wouldn't be able to win an argument with her mother so she flashed on some 'decent' attire to please her. The attire consisted of a white off-the-shoulder shirt, dark skinny jeans and a pair of flats. Her eye make-up was much lighter; barely any eye shadow and just a smidge of eyeliner and her hair fell down her back, pin-straight. It was a cute ensemble, something she would wear, but she wasn't aiming for cute. She was aiming for a look that screamed "Fuck Me".

Theresa shook her head and sighed. When she told Alex "to go upstairs and change" she literally meant for her aggravating daughter to go up to her room and manually change into clothes, like a normal person. But this is as far as she can get through to Alex so she let it slide for now.

"Thank you" Theresa muttered under her breath and walked towards the kitchen.

Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed the cardigan and purse that hung from the coat rack. Before she opened the door, she heard her mother call out to her.

"What mom?" Alex turned around to face Theresa, hoping she wasn't going to give her the "be safe" and "use protection" speech.

"Justin's downstairs, tell him to take you to that party. I don't want you walking the streets this late at night"

Alex opened her mouth to protest but, once again, Theresa cuts her off and wiggles a finger at her, "That's an order"

"Fine" Alex grumbled and walked out the door to the substation, where she spies Justin stacking salt shakers into a tower.

She smirks at how innocent and childish he actually is, she almost feels bad that she's going to disturb that. _Almost_.

"Hey egghead!" she yells out and it startles Justin, causing him to knock down the salt shakers. Justin looks up with wide eyes and realizes that it was his sister who scared him. He growls lowly as he bends down to pick up the shakers.

"What do you want now, Alex?" the tone of his voice makes her wince slightly. _Seems like he's still mad about the whole lunch box fiasco_, Alex thinks to herself.

"I need you to take me to Josh's party" she said carelessly, as if he would say yes without giving it any thought.

Justin paused to look at her and snorted, "Why should I?" he asked.

Alex sauntered over to the table and said nonchalantly, "Cause mama said so and we all know that you'd do anything she asks you to. I mean you wouldn't disobey her, would you?" Okay maybe she was being a bit of a smartass right now but she couldn't help it. She is Alex Russo.

Rubbing his face with his hands, Justin let out a breathy sigh and ran his fingers through his unruly dark locks, "Whatever let's go" he mumbles and grabs the car keys from the counter.

The two siblings walk outside, neither one saying a word to each other. It was about eight o'clock and the evening had grown a little darker but the air was still warm. Justin pressed a button from his keychain and his silver Corolla's headlights started blinking a few feet away, indicating that the doors were now unlocked.

Justin was the first to step into the modern car and he stuck the silver key in the ignition, starting the car up. The car's engine hummed lowly and the dashboard lit up along with the tail and headlights. He waited for Alex to get in but she didn't even open the door. He turned his head to look out the passenger window, watching his little sister carefully. Alex was digging into her bag, feeling around for whatever she was looking for. Seeming to find what she was looking for, her mouth turned up into a devious smile and she pulled the object out. It may have been a little dark outside, but Justin could make out the glint at the top of the object in her hands. He could also see her lips moving while she waved the object in her hands, sparks shooting out from the tip. Justin's mouth dropped as he finally realized what she was doing. _She's using magic! _He swears he's on his way of having another one of his conniptions (something he inherited from his father).

Alex recites the spell she knows all too well and in a matter of seconds she flashed on the original outfit she planned to wear in the first place. Bending down to the side mirror on the car door, she checks her hair and teases it a little. _Perfect_, she smirks to herself.

* * *

Author's Note: Again, this is my first fan fiction but I'd appreciate some constructive critism :) I'll try to post more this week


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

Rating: M for language, violence, death reference, graphic scenes and sexual activity (future chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I don't own anything from Disney Channel. I only own the plot. No copyright intended.

* * *

"What the _heck_ Alex?" Justin cries out as Alex gets into the car and she rolls her eyes in annoyance. _Would it kill you to cuss a little you fucking priss?_

"What Justin? It's not like anybody saw me." Alex stated as she took out her phone and started texting Harper.

Justin groans a little at the carelessness his young sister has for the use of magic. "That's not the point. What if somebody _did_ see you? You could've exposed us! Gosh, do you even think these things through? Do you even think about the consequences of your actions? I mean-" Not wanting to get a headache before she even starts drinking, Alex decides to block out her brothers persistent bantering by putting in her headphones and turning her music on. A Skrillex song comes up and she smiles to herself. Sliding her finger across the volume bar, she puts the volume up until she could barely hear Justin. _That should do it_.

Justin stopped his ranting when he heard the droning sounds of heavy bass music emitting from Alex's headphones, realizing she isn't even paying attention to him. He rolls his grey eyes at the audacity of his rude, irritable sister.

Justin taps her on the shoulder and she, swiftly, turns her head around. He motions to her ears, silently asking her to remove them. Alex scoffs and pulls them out aggravatingly. "What?" she replies coldly. It takes Justin a lot of internal strength to resist the urge to choke her.

"What time is this social going to end?" he asks. He needs to know when to pick her up because lord knows what will happen if she doesn't arrive home safely, or properly for that matter.

"_Social_?" Alex questions mockingly. _Oh my God, he really is a priss._

He glares at her before responding, "You know what I mean."

Alex turns away from him as she pulls down the visor mirror to retouch her make-up. "I don't know, probably when I'm too drunk to remember how to pee properly", she says nonchalantly. Justin growls at her statement.

"Kidding" she puts her hands up in mock defense. When she's done with her make-up, Alex puts her headphones back in and she loses herself in the sounds of Dubstep, ignoring her brother completely.

Sighing, Justin rubs his temples with his fingers, trying to relax himself before he goes ballistic on her as he backs out of the parking space and drives off so he can dump his sister at the stupid party. The sooner she leaves this car, the sooner he can regain what ever is left of his sanity.

oOo

Alex pulls out her headphones as she sees Josh's house approaching her view. Justin rolls up in front of the house and puts the car in park. He can practically feel the music reverb from within the party.

"You have my number, right?" Justin asks skeptically. Alex unlocks her phone and scrolls through her contacts until she reaches the J's. Tapping on Justin's contact info, she waves the brightly lit device in his face, confirming that she does have his number. Justin rolls his eyes at her. _Always so extra about things._

"Kay, I'll see you later" he says as she climbs out of the car "Oh, and try not to drink so much tonight! I'm still trying to get that puke stain off of my shirt from the last time you got wasted" he cries out but Alex doesn't even turn around, she just throws a peace sign in the air and keeps on walking towards the house.

Alex walks up the stone pathway, eyeing the house in front of her. It's pretty big, but kinda plain; nothing real special. The house was a pale blue color with white shutters next to the windows, for decoration. The front door was made of cherry wood and had that old-fashioned gold handle and huge knocker (which she didn't understand the point of since there was a doorbell).

Not even bothering to knock, Alex pushes the door open and enters the drunken and hormonal crazed party. Everyone's either flirting, pissed drunk (or getting there), grinding on each other or all of the above. Alex spots a cooler on the kitchen island and saunters over to it, getting a few wolf whistles here and there. _Horny_ _fuckers._ She opens the lid of the plastic blue cooler and fishes out a nice cold bottle of Heineken. Using the edge of the table as a bottle opener, Alex pops off the metal top and takes a quick swig of the beer.

"Hey Alex!" someone calls out to her, though it's barely heard over the booming music. Alex turns her head, looking for whoever called her. She turns around to check if it came from someone in the kitchen but when she turns back around she finds a guy wearing a stripped polo and khakis, just a few feet away from her, waving gently at her. His head is full of thick, golden brown locks and they beautifully compliment his baby blue eyes. His pearly white smile is big and it widens as Alex takes notice of his presence. It's Josh.

Alex watches the boy carefully as he makes his way to her until he's close enough to actually get a close look of her, stumbling in the process though. But it makes her giggle and she rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like someone doesn't know how to handle a little alcohol" she says, playfully raising her eyebrows at the red faced senior.

Josh is frozen in his spot; his mouth goes dry as he eyes Alex's provocative attire.

"Y-yeah, I guess so", Josh stutters as he lets eyes roam up the petite brunette's body. He bites onto the flesh of his bottom as he gazes at her mile long legs, flat toned stomach and the major amount of cleavage poking out from her top; silently thanking the lord for the little clothing she is wearing.

Josh hears Alex clear her throat and turns his attention back to her, well at least _her_ from the neck up. He feels himself go cherry red as his gaze lands on Alex's face, a wicked smile displaying proudly on her face. Alex takes another swig of her drink while looking at Josh dead in the eye. _Oh, this is gonna be fun._

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that the ending seems a bit rushed, I'm going through a minor writer's block for this story atm. But the good thing is that I'm going to be posting another story and it's a cross-over :) Also thank you for the feedback I received from the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (even if it's a bit rushed).


End file.
